This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa71 19 to co-pending German Patent Application No. 100 46 935.3 filed Sep. 21, 2000.
This invention pertains to a heating and/or air conditioning unit for commercial vehicles.
A vehicle air conditioning unit is a form of temperature control unit, which functions as both a heating unit and a cooling unit for vehicles. These devices are generally capable of heating and, if needed, cooling a commercial vehicle, such as, for example, a bus. The commercial vehicle can, however, also be any other known type, such as, for example, a truck, a semi-trailer tractor, a tractor, a work vehicle (e.g., a construction vehicle, an agricultural vehicle, etc). In some applications, vehicle air conditioning units also heat and/or cool the driver""s seat of the commercial vehicle. In these applications, the device can, for example, be incorporated into the design of a vehicle dashboard. Alternatively, the vehicle air conditioning unit can be arranged as an underfloor unit or the vehicle air conditioning unit can be incorporated in the ceiling of the commercial vehicle.
Commercial vehicle air conditioning units are generally more extensive and more voluminous than vehicle air conditioning units used in personal vehicles (e.g., cars, sport utility vehicles, light trucks, and the like) because commercial vehicles generally have larger load spaces and may carry a cargo that must be heated and/or cooled. Commonly, commercial vehicle air conditioning units are manufactured individually or in relatively small batches specific to a particular vehicle or a particular customer""s specifications. To reduce costs, commercial vehicle air conditioning units commonly include two or more individual modules, which are assembled from bent sheet metal. The individual modules are generally pre-manufactured and can be assembled in a number of different configurations, depending upon one or more of the customer""s specifications, the particular vehicle, space constrains, and the like. Generally, the individual pieces of sheet metal and the adjacent modules are riveted or spot welded together and the adjacent modules are arranged in a linear back-to-back sequence that cannot be disassembled.
One independent object of the present invention is to simplify maintenance of temperature control units, such as the above-described commercial air conditioning units. Another independent object of the present invention is to improve standardization of individual parts of temperature control units. Yet another independent object of the present invention is to simplify the manufacture of temperature control units. Still another independent object of the present invention is improve certain properties (e.g., corrosion resistance) of the individual elements used in the construction of temperature control units. Another independent object of the present invention is to build modules which can be assembled in a number of different configurations, including rectangular and non-rectangular configurations. In addition to the above-mentioned considerations, the present invention also is intended to accomplish a number of other objectives, which have been omitted for reasons of simplicity and/or brevity, and, in some constructions, may be either more or less desirable than the above-listed objectives.
The present invention provides, among other things, a temperature control unit, such as a commercial air conditioning unit, that accomplishes one or more of the above-identified or other objectives. In some constructions, the invention includes edge strips, which are operable to removably connect two or more modules of a commercial air conditioning unit, allowing the individual modules to be separated and reassembled in the same or a different configuration.
In addition, the modules and the edge strips of the present invention can be assembled quickly and easily during manufacture of the device. The individual elements of the commercial air conditioning unit, including edge strips and wall sections that can be kept in supply and can be used in a number of related applications in relatively small numbers as standard parts, or that can be replaced in case of damage.
Conventional air conditioning units generally include housings that are made of sections of sheet metal which are welded and/or riveted together and are coated with a corrosion-inhibiting layer. In the present invention, the edge strips include a non-conductive intermediate layer, which reduces corrosion caused by materials of different conductivities that contact each other at the joints. In particular, in some constructions of the present invention, the non-conductive intermediate layer is a sealing strip.
The present invention also includes a number of individual modules. In some constructions, one or more of the modules are rectangular modules, which are substantially similar to the modules used in conventional air conditioning units. In other constructions of the present invention, modules with different shapes and configurations, such as, for example, pyramids and the like can be used. In still other constructions, one or more of the modules can be rectangular with one side of the rectangle being bent.
The present invention includes edge strips, which are operable to couple two or more modules together in a number of different configurations. For example, the edge strips can connect two or more modules in a substantially linear configuration. The edge strips of the present invention also provide additional strength and rigidity to the entire air conditioning unit, thereby reducing the stresses experienced by the individual wall sections of the modules so that the wall sections of the modules can be designed to withstand relatively lower stresses. Despite these and other improvements, it is still possible to connect draining units to the present invention and to disassemble the air conditioning units, thereby simplifying maintenance by forming connections.
The edge strips form a number ofjoint connections. For example, in one construction of the present invention, the edge strips include tongues that engage corresponding openings on another part of the air conditioning unit. In other constructions of the present invention, the edge strips include tongues having repositionable protruding ends that are adapted to engage corresponding apertures. To remove the edge strips, the repositionable ends are folded back. However, edge strips with pushed-on connectors are preferred. After the edge strips are assembled, the edge strips can be pulled apart again relatively easily without further manipulation during manufacturing or removal. Edge strips that have pushed-on connectors can include end stops and can, in some constructions of the present invention, provide relatively simple hinged connections for a large portion of the present invention. The edge strips provide an inherently stabile frame for the modules.
In some constructions of the present invention, the end stop includes a molded piece which guides or guarantees the desired spatial arrangement of the assembled parts for joint connections. In other constructions of the present invention, other guiding mechanisms, end stops, and the like can be used. Additionally, the present invention can include a latching mechanism that achieves the desired spatial arrangement of the assembled parts. In general, guiding mechanisms can also place the assembled parts into the desired spatial arrangement by controlling the motion of a joint.